An example image recording device has a conveyance path defined inside its housing and is configured to record an image onto a sheet that is being conveyed along the conveyance path. Some image recording devices include a manual feed tray configured to guide a sheet into the conveyance path.
One image recording device includes a manual feed tray and a scanner unit in which the manual feed tray is disposed at a side surface of an image forming section of the image recording device. In this example, the scanner unit is disposed above the image forming section. The manual feed tray is configured to pivot between a position where the scanner unit tilts upward from the side surface of the image forming section and exposes a manual feed port and a position where the scanner unit closes the manual feed port.